dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Nickelodeon (Piramca)/Programming
Current programming Programming from Nickelodeon (U.S.) Live-action series * Henry Danger (17 January 2015 – present) * Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn (11 October 2014 – present) * The Thundermans (5 May 2014 – present) * Game Shakers (8 February 2016 – present) * School of Rock ''(9 August 2016 – present) * ''Hunter Street ''(22 August 2017 – present) * ''I Am Frankie ''(24 November 2017 – present) Animated series * ''The Loud House (22 May 2016 – present) * SpongeBob SquarePants (6 March 2000 – present) * The Fairly Oddparents ''(3 December 2001 – present) (Also on Cartoon Network & Boomerang first in 2001) * ''The Mouse Trapz Show (2012) ''(5 August 2012 – present) * ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (6 October 2012 – present) Other Nicktoons from 1900's and early 2000's can be seen on holiday events such as Christmas * "Rugrats" Halloween & Christmas * "Spongebob SquarePants Christams" * "Rocko's Modern Life Christmas * "Invader Zim Christmas" * and more christmas specials Mini-series and specials * Nickelodeon Piramca Kids' Choice Awards (2 July 2016 – present) Original programming Live-action series * Camp Orange (18 February 2005 – present) Acquired programming Animated series * Doraemon (3 May 2004 – present) * Mysticons ''(30 November 2017 – present) * ''ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks (17 May 2015 – present) * Get Blake! (17 May 2015 – present) * Danger Mouse (2015) (3 September 2016 – present) * Trolls: The Beat Goes On! ''(20 January 2018 – present) * ''DreamWorks Dragons ''(5 December 2015 – present) * ''Spirit Riding Free ''(21 November 2017 – present) * ''Magic Vari ''(23 November 2016 – present) * ''Magically Girlz ''(4 January 2000 – present) * ''The Adventures of Puss in Boots ''(12 June 2015 – present) * ''Trollhunters ''(23 February 2017 – present) * ''Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh ''(20 November 2016 – present) * ''The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show ''(23 January 2016 – present) * ''Voltron: Legendary Defender ''(30 October 2016 – present) * ''Yo-Kai Watch (4 May 2016 – present) * Kuu Kuu Harajuku ''(3 January 2017 – present) Upcoming programming Former programming Former original animated series ("Nicktoons") Former digital-online animated series * ''Welcome to the Wayne (July 28, 2014 – September 15, 2014)22 Former original live-action comedy series Former original drama series Former original action series Former original educational series * Launch Box (September 6, 1991 – September 1, 2000) * Nick News W/5 (1992) * Nick News with Linda Ellerbee ( April 18, 1992 - December 15, 2015) * Nick News Special Edition (1996) * Let's Just Play Go Healthy Challenge (2005–2009) * The Big Green Help (2008–2010) Former original game shows * Double Dare (all versions; October 6, 1986 – February 6, 1993; January 24, 2000 – November 10, 2000) ** Family Double Dare ** Super Sloppy Double Dare ** Double Dare 2000 * Finders Keepers (November 2, 1987 – June 30, 1990) * Think Fast! (May 1, 1989 – June 29, 1991) * Make the Grade (October 2, 1989 – December 29, 1991) * Wild & Crazy Kids (July 4, 1990 – 1992) * Get the Picture (March 18, 1991 – March 13, 1993) * What Would You Do? (August 31, 1991 – 1993) * Nick Arcade (January 4, 1992 – March 12, 1993) * Nickelodeon Guts (September 19, 1992 – August 31, 1995) * Legends of the Hidden Temple (September 11, 1993 – 1995) * Global Guts (September 1, 1995 – January 14, 1996) * Nickelodeon Sports Theater with Shaquille O'Neal (June 8, 1996 – 2004) * Figure It Out (July 7, 1997 – December 12, 1999; June 11, 2012 – July 16, 2013) ** Figure It Out: Family Style ** Figure It Out: Wild Style * You're On! (August 1, 1998 – 1999) * Double Dare 2000 (January 24, 2000 – November 10, 2000) * Robot Wars (August 25, 2002 – October 6, 2002) * Scaredy Camp (October 22, 2002 – August 13, 2003) * My Family's Got Guts (September 15, 2008 – October 10, 2009) * BrainSurge (September 28, 2009 – May 9, 2014) Former original preschool series * Eureeka's Castle (1989–1995)5 * Allegra's Window (1994–1996)5 * Gullah Gullah Island (June 6, 1994 – January 9, 1998)5 * Little Bear (November 6, 1995 – June 2, 2003)5 * Blue's Clues (September 8, 1996 – August 6, 2006)5 * Little Bill (1999–2004) 5 * Dora the Explorer (August 14, 2000 – January 26, 2015 first-run January 27, 2015 reruns)5 * Oswald (August 20, 2001 – November 3, 2003) 5 * Max & Ruby (October 3, 2002 – February 11, 2013 first-run 2013; 2014 reruns)5 * LazyTown (August 16, 2004 – 2007)5 * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (September 7, 2004 – 2007)5 * The Backyardigans (October 11, 2004 – May 31, 2010)5 * Go, Diego, Go! (September 6, 2005 – September 16, 2011)5 * Jack's Big Music Show (September 12, 2005 – April 1, 2007)5 * Wonder Pets! (March 3, 2006 – May 18, 2009)5 * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (August 28, 2006 – February 21, 2010)5 * Yo Gabba Gabba! (August 20, 2007 – 2009 first-runs 2009; reruns)5 * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (November 5, 2007 – November 4, 2011)5 * Olivia (January 26, 2009 – March 26, 2011)5 * The Fresh Beat Band (August 24, 2009 – December 7, 2013)5 * Team Umizoomi (January 25, 2010 – April 24, 2015 first-runs April 25, 2015 – present, reruns)5 * Peter Rabbit (February 19, 2013 – May 30, 2015 first-run May 31, 2015 reruns)5 Former original variety programs * Pinwheel (April 1, 1979 – July 6, 1990)5 * Nickel Flicks (1979) * America Goes Bananaz (1979–1980) * By the Way (1979–1980) * Hocus Focus (1979 – March 31, 1981) * Children's Classics (1980–1981) * Pop Clips (1980 – March 31, 1981) * Livewire (1980 – April 26, 1986) * Studio See (April 1, 1981 – March 31, 1983) * Reggie Jackson's World of Sports (December 1, 1981 – March 31, 1985) * Against the Odds (December 5, 1982 – June 28, 1985) * Standby: Lights, Camera, Action (December 5, 1982 – May 31, 1987) * Kids' Writes (December 5, 1982 – November 29, 1987) * Going Great (October 1, 1983 – August 31, 1986) * Mr. Wizard's World (October 3, 1983 – August 25, 2000) * Nick Rocks (June 3, 1984 – March 26, 1989) * Out of Control (October 6, 1984 – May 1, 1985) * National Geographic Explorer (April 7, 1985 – January 26, 1986) * Turkey Television (June 3, 1985 – December 31, 1988) * Rated K: For Kids, By Kids (November 1, 1986 – August 27, 1988) * Sixteen Cinema (November 1, 1987 – May 28, 1989) * Don't Just Sit There (July 1, 1988 – May 25, 1991) * Kids' Court (September 3, 1988 – September 5, 1993) * Total Panic (April 2, 1989 – September 30, 1990) * SK8-TV (July 4, 1990 – September 28, 1991) * Outta Here (August 13, 1990 – January 4, 1991) * The Nick Hit List (November 1, 1991 – March 27, 1992) * The Wild Side Show (February 1, 1992 – September 30, 1995) * Roundhouse (August 15, 1992 – December 24, 1996) * Weinerville (July 11, 1993 – June 30, 1997) * All That (April 16, 1994 – October 22, 2005) * U to U (December 1, 1994 – October 29, 1995) * And Now This (1998) * The Amanda Show (October 16, 1999 – September 21, 2002) * The Nick Cannon Show (January 19, 2002 – February 15, 2003) * W.A.C.K. (2003) * Let's Just Play Go Healthy Challenge (2004–2008) * Nick Cannon's Star Camp (July 22, 2007) * Dance on Sunset (March 29, 2008 – June 21, 2008) * You Gotta See This (July 21, 2012 – April 1, 2014) * ReactToThat (December 15, 2014 – February 1, 2015) * AwesomenessTV (July 1, 2013 – March 7, 2015) Mini-series and specials * The Big Ballot (1986) * 7 Secrets (April 24, 2010 – November 27, 2010) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Legends of Bikini Bottom (January 28 – June 11, 2011) * SpongeBob's Runaway Roadtrip (November 7–11, 2011) Former acquired animated series * 6teen (2005–2006) * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (1999–2000) * The Adventures of Tintin (1994–1997) * All Hail King Julien ''(2015-2018) * ''Alvin and the Chipmunks (1995–1997) * The Alvin Show (1994–1995) * Angela Anaconda (2004) * Animaniacs (2001–2003) * The Adventures of The Little Prince (1985–1989) * Baby Alive (2010-2013) * Bananaman (1984–1987; 1989–1990) * Batfink (1995–1997; part of Weinerville) * Beetlejuice (1994–1998) * Belle and Sebastian (1984–1989)5 * The Brothers Flub (1999-2000) * Butt-Ugly Martians (2002–2003) * Bullwinkle's Moose-o-Rama (1992–1994) * Cartoon Kablooey (1990–1991; 1993–1995) * Count Duckula (1988–1993) * Curious George (1986–1989)5 * Danger Mouse (1984–1987; 1991–1994) * Dawn of the Croods ''(2015-2017) * ''Digimon Fusion (2014) * Dusty's Treehouse (1980–1984) * Edgar & Ellen (2007–2009) * Garfield and Friends (1997–2000) * Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics (1992–1995) * Gumby (1994–1996) * Heathcliff (1986–1993) * Inner Personality ''(2003-2011) * ''Inspector Gadget (1987–2000) * Jim Henson's Muppet Babies (1992–1999)5 * Kappa Mikey (2006) * Little Women (1987) * Looney Tunes on Nickelodeon (ParaKids) (1988–1999) * Malachi Tyrus (1988-2000) * Martin Mystery (2003–2004) * Men in Black: The Series (2002–2003) * The Mysterious Cities of Gold (1986–1990) * Maple Town (1987–1989)5 * My Dad the Rock Star (2004) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (2015-2016) * Pinky and the Brain (2000–2003) * Rocket Monkeys (2013-2016) * Speed Racer X (2002–2003) * Speed Racer: The Next Generation (2009) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1995–1999; 2002–2004) * Noozles (1988–1993)5 * Picture Pages (1984–1993)5 * Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea (1986–1991) * Star Trek: The Animated Series (1985–1990) * Super Duper Sumos (2002–2003) * Turbo FAST ''(2014-2017) * ''Underdog (1992–1994) * Video Comics / Video Comic Book (1980–1981) * Wakfu ''(2015-2016) * ''Wayside (2007-2008) * Winx Club (2011-2014) * The World of David the Gnome (1987–1996)5 * The Yogi Bear Show (advertised as Nickelodeon's Most Wanted: Yogi Bear; 1990–1992) * Yakkity Yak (2002–2003) * You're on Nickelodeon, Charlie Brown (1998–2000) Former acquired live-action comedy series * Gidget (1980s–1990s) * Dennis the Menace (1985–1994) * The Little Rascals (1985–1992) * The Monkees (1986–1988)1 * The Bad News Bears (1987–1988)1 * Lancelot Link, Secret Chimp (1988–1988)1 * The Patty Duke Show (1989–1990)1 * The Carol Burnett Show (1990–1995) * Mork & Mindy (1991)1 * The Wonder Years (1998–2000)1 * The Brady Bunch (1998–2001)1 * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (2003–2005; 2007) * So Little Time (2015)27 Former acquired drama series * Special Delivery (1980–1993) * The Adventures in Rainbow Country (1981–1983) * Matt and Jenny (1981–1983) * The Tomorrow People (1981–1984; 1993–1995) * The Adventures of Black Beauty (1982–1986) * Powerhouse (1984–1986) * Lassie (1984–1996) * I Spy (1986–1988) * Flipper (1990–1996) * Alfred Hitchcock Presents (1990–1994) * Land of the Lost (1995–1997) * Ship to Shore (1996–1997) * Ghostwriter (2000–2001) * H2O: Just Add Water (2008–2009)3 Former acquired preschool series * 3-2-1 Contact (2000–2001) * The Adventures of the Little Koala (1987–1993) * Bob the Builder (2001–2005) * The Busy World of Richard Scarry (1995–2000) * Cappelli & Company (1993–1994) * The Elephant Show (1989–1995) * Fred Penner's Place (1989–1993) * Franklin (1997–2002) * Kipper (1997–2001) * The Littl' Bits (1991–1995) * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (2000–2005) * Maya the Bee (1990–1992) * Papa Beaver's Storytime (1994–1997) * Peppa Pig (2004–2005) * Rupert (1995–1998) * Shari Lewis (1987–1987) * Shining Time Station (2000) * Vegetable Soup (1981–1982) * The World of David the Gnome (1988–1995) Category:Lists Category:Nickelodeon Category:Piramca Category:Programming Category:Nickelodeon (Piramca)